Wish Upon A Star
by tawnyfawn
Summary: James likes Lily, but Lily hates James. All Lily wants is for James to stop asking her out all the time, whereas he just wants her to say yes. Will either of these things ever happen? Anything is possible when you wish upon a star...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Constructive criticism please! Tell me what you think! Tell what is good! Tell me what is bad! Tell me EVERYTHING!

Disclaimer: It's all J. K. Rowling's. I am forever in her debt.

SSSSS

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter One

A bloodcurdling scream filled the early morning atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room. A few owls perched on the windows startled suddenly, and flew away. Moans and groans could be heard from every dorm, as students that usually still slept in were awoken from their dreams. And amidst it all, in a comfy chair in front of the fire, sat a certain boy with messy black hair, brown eyes and glasses. He was lanky and tall and had a smile that made all the girls in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry swoon. The boy was none other than James Potter.

"Potter, you are SO DEAD!" The angry voice of Lily Evans carried down the stairway, waking even more people. James just smiled. A few seconds later Lily appeared at the bottom of the stairs, in her pajamas and her normally vibrant red hair a shocking blue. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"What," she yelled, "Have you done to my hair?" She stood panting, her fists clenched at her sides, glaring at him. James had to resist the urge to kiss her. He loved her, even when she was angry at him. Especially when she was angry at him.

"Lily, Lily," James replied complacently, "The colour really suits you, you know?" Lily's eyes widened in shock, at his complete lack of regret. Then again, what else could she expect from James Potter? She shook her head, spluttering.

"Turn it back right now!" Lily stamped her foot slightly, and this just made James smile wider. Lily was the top student in 7th year and yet she still was stubborn enough to stamp her foot. "I'm not joking, Potter……." She said warningly.

"Aw, you know I love you, Lily."

"TURN IT BACK!" Lily shook in rage. A small crowd had gathered to watch the latest epic battle between Lily and James. James had noticed the crowd as well, and gave them a disapproving look at the same time Lily shot them a seething glare. Combining the two looks, the students quickly found reasons to leave the common room. James turned back to Lily.

"I **_will_** turn it back," he said slowly, "But only if you go out with me. If not, it'll wear out after a day or so."

The look Lily gave him was enough.

The answer was no.

SSSSS

"Give it up Prongs, she's never going to go out with you. Besides, she has freckles." James turned to his supposed best friend Sirius Black. Sirius had gelled his jet black hair and had penetrating blue eyes. He had a roughish smile and was the serial womanizer of the school. Serial being the operative word.

"She will go out with me," James said confidently, "She just doesn't know something yet." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Know what yet, Prongs?"

"That she loves me," James said simply. Sirius laughed uproariously, and stared over James' head Remus and Peter, who were chocking on bacon and coughing into their cereal respectively. Remus had sandy hair that flopped into his tawny coloured eyes, and was slightly built. Peter on the other hand was quite stocky, and had rich brown hair with eyes to match. James glared at his two other friends before turning to Sirius and giving him a withering glare.

"What's so funny?" he asked coldly. Sirius just laughed even more.

"Well, no offence James," Remus started comfortingly, "But Lily doesn't really seem to love you as such, or even like you for that matter. Really, she spends all her time angry at you."

"There's only a thin line between love and hate," James said defensively. "Besides, I didn't say that she liked me **_now_**. I said that she would soon!"

"The important thing," Sirius said sarcastically, "Is that you believe that." James punched him lightly on the shoulder before Sirius went on.

"Besides mate, she still has freckles."

"They really are more of a light scattering," James said matter-of-factly, "And I **_like_** freckles!" Remus patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

"She **_will_** like me," James said determinedly.

"Whatever you say Prongs," Sirius said nonchalantly, "Whatever you say."

SSSSS

"Can you believe he did this!" Lily asked her friends incredulously, "I mean, can he get over himself already? First he dies my hair, and then expects me to gout with him!"

"He does it for attention," Sally said waving her hand dismissivly, "And now onto more important things, like the upcoming ball." Lily almost smiled at her friends complete dismissal of what she took to be an outrage, and the rest of her friends ignored the comment altogether. Sally was into boys and balls and was completely different from the rest of their friendship group. Despite this though, they still all got along, and Sally was someone you could turn to in times of need. She had silky blonde hair and large pale azure eyes like the sky. Pretty much, she was drop dead gorgeous, ridiculously so. She was the female version of Sirius Black, a femme fatal, and had dated almost every boy in the year, as well as a couple below. And there was a ball coming up in just one week, but Lily somehow just couldn't muster the energy to be excited… Especially since it looked like her hair would be clashing awfully with her robes.

"But Sally _is_ right Lily," another of Lily's friends, Raven, said, "He just does it for attention!" Raven had dark skin and shining black hair, and deep brown eyes with lustrous eyelashes. She was loud and excitable, always the first to join in on the fun, however many school rules it may break. Her twin, Robyn, while identical in looks, couldn't have had a more different personality. She was quiet and shy, and gave off the impression of being delicate and breakable. But when it came to personal values and opinions, Robyn was stronger than them all.

The last of Lily's friends was Ashley. She was boisterous and a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had wavy shoulder-length brown hair and freckles all over her face.

"They're all wrong Lily," she said with a laugh in her voice, "He does it because he likes you!" She giggled hysterically, much to the others amusement and Lily's disapproval.

"Anyway," Ashley continued, "We all know you two are going to get married. You can totally tell you dig each other."

"Dig? James Potter? There is no way Ashley, in the world, that I would ever go out with James Potter, or even remotely like him." Lily glared at her friend as if to emphasize the point.

"Come on, Lily," Robyn put in, "All that time together sorting out plans as Head Boy and Head Girl and you've never, not once, thought about what it would be like to go out with him? He asks you out all the time!"

"I've thought about it," Lily said vehemently, "And it would be awful." Sally rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Lily, whatever you say."

SSSSS

A/N Sooooo…Let me know what you think by reviewing! Constructive criticism please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Another chapter! Constructive criticism please and let me know what you think! Nice loooooong reviews appreciated!

Disclaimer: J.K.R Genius

SSSSS

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter Two

The Great hall was filled with the sounds of clinking plants and clashing cutlery. The roof was a deep velvety purple, with a few stars studding the sky like diamonds. All the houses were assembled and the chatter of voices went on in the background. Lily sighed. She had spent the whole day being ridiculed by the Slytherins for having blue hair, and she was thoroughly sick of it. If James really did like her, as he and her friends were always saying, then he was going about winning her over in entirely the wrong way. Lily looked up to the Professors table, and saw Dumbledor gazing thoughtfully up at the stars on the ceiling. Lily flicked her gaze upwards and was struck with the beauty of the night. Every second the purple hue was deepening to a midnight blue, and more stars were appearing to light up the sky. Ashley, who came up noisily to sit beside her, pulled Lily out of her reverie.

"Hey Lily! You look…..blue…." Ashley made an attempt at a corny joke. She giggled, but seeing as Lily wasn't laughing, decided to clarify. "Blue as in sad, as well as the hair," she stated.

"Yeah, Ash. I got it," Lily said in monotone. Ashley's face took on an expression of concern, just as Raven, Robyn and Sally joined them.

"What's up, Lily?" Robyn asked with the same expression as Ashley's on her face. Lily sighed.

"I guess that it's just having blue hair. I just want Potter to stop bugging me! And to stop asking me out! I'm never going to say yes!" Sally patted Lily consolingly on the back.

"Well Lily, it's not bad. At least if worst comes to worst you can ask him to take you to the ball. I have nobody…….." Her friends turned to her in amazement.

"What are you talking about, Sally? Every guy in the school would take you!"

"By nobody, I mean nobody good looking," she replied in a duh-duh sort of voice. Lily and Robyn buried their faces in their hands, while Ashley and Raven laughed hysterically at her antics.

"I'm serious!" Sally protested, but by this time everyone was laughing, and paid her no attention. Sally flipped her hair disdainfully.

"Though Lily, really. When you think about it, can you imagine how many girls in our grade would kill to go to the ball with James Potter? And by kill, I literally mean, kill." Raven eyed Lily, her voice grim, as if she actually expected Lily to be murdered in her sleep.

"They can have him," Lily said scornfully. "I _don't want_ to go to the ball with him!"

"_Sure_," Raven said, drawing the word out. Lily glared, before turning her gaze back to the ceiling. The stars twinkled down on her merrily, now surrounded by an almost black. If stars could be care free and happy, she imagined they would be. Lily sighed. Man, she envied those stars.

SSSSS

James stared up at the roof of the Great Hall. The ceiling was really quite inspiring. To think that in the whole universe, he was that small a person, insignificant compared to the stars. Just then, James caught a snatch of Lily's conversation from further down the table. He recognized her voice instantly.

"…….And to stop asking me out! I'm never going to say yes!" He could tell from here that Lily was angry. He tensed and sat up straighter in his seat. Why was he doing this to Lily? Sure, her getting angry with him meant that he talked to her at all, but she obviously was just starting to hate him more and more. He was about to walk over and apologize, when the rest of the Marauders walked up and sat down next to him.

"Jamsie boy!" Sirius shouted jovially, "It looks as if you have caused Lily trouble again! Well done!" Sirius finished this statement with a slap on the back, nearly knocking James out of his chair.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" James asked, genuinely worried.

"You know as well us," Remus said softly, "She hasn't had a moment rest all day. Even the teachers were asking why her hair was blue. Some of them, who don't know her, of course, even suggested that she had dies it on purpose just to rile the authority up."

"Honestly," Sirius said shaking his head, "You'd think those Professors would be used to it by now! Think of all the times we've done Snape's hair!"

"Ah, there's the thing you see," Peter piped in, "Lily is in **_Gryffindor_** and a **_girl_**." James felt like hanging his head in shame. He hadn't meant to be so mean to Lily.

"I, uh, have got to go… somewhere…." James excused himself and walked off quickly leaving his friends gaping after him. Sirius shook his head.

"He could have just turned her hair back from **_here_**." Peter looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know he's gone to turn her hair back?" Peter asked. Sirius shrugged.

"It's obvious."

Remus shook his head, smiling. "Duh."

SSSSS

Lily and her friends were laughing as some first years argued about which racing broom was best, when Raven suddenly gasped.

"Lily!" She said shocked, "Your hair is red!" Lily grabbed a strand of hair and held it ecstatically in front of her face, while exclaiming excitedly. Ashley on the other hand, was straining her neck, smiling manically, to see where James Potter had exited the hall only moments before. She caught a glimpse of his head craning around a corner, looking at Lily, before disappearing again. Ashley grabbed Lily's arm and tugged with super strength, while Lily yelped in pain.

"Go check your hair in a mirror!" Ashley gabbled, "There's one over there." Ashley pointed to the archway where she had seen James Potter disappear.

"Ow, okay, okay. Just let go of my arm." Ashley let go, and Lily rubbed her arm tenderly. She walked off to the archway, throwing a bemused glance back at Ashley. As soon as Lily had her back turned, Ashley set off after her, the rest of the Gryffindor girls looking highly amused. Ashley followed stealthily, quiet as a mouse.

SSSSS

Lily glanced around in the empty hallway, looking for the mirror Ashley had mentioned. Lily thought she had seen one here once before, but these walls were always changing. She walked around a corner, and found James gazing out of a small window across the inky lake.

"Hey, James," she called, her voice echoing off the stone walls, "You seen a mirror anywhere?" James jumped around in surprise.

"Lily! Why are you here?" He automatically ruffled his hair, and pushed his glasses back on to his nose. Lily's gaze narrowed.

"You don't seem very surprised my hair turned back," she said suspiciously. Then her look softened. "Did you turn it back?"

"I- uh-" James stumbled over his words while Lily looked at him with an almost smile. "Well……the truth is……." James paused, "I'm a shoddy spell caster, that's all." Lily's face fell slightly. She had almost been expecting him to have done something nice. She sighed, almost forlorn. It would've been nice to think there was some good in James Potter.

Lily waved slightly. "Well, later then. I better head back to the dorms." As she walked off, James watched her retreating back and had the urge to call out to her.

"Uh, Lily?"

"Yes, James?" She looked at him as if they were friends, and James felt his heart leap.

"Will you go out with me?" The friendly look fell off Lily's face faster than James could have hexed Snape.

"No," she snapped. She ground her teeth in frustration. Any thoughts that James might be an all right guy were gone. Couldn't he ever just leave something alone? Lily turned on her heel, and marched away to her dorm, muttering about 'bloody womanizers' the whole way. James just stared after her.

From around a pillar Ashley grinned as she watched the exchange. They were _so _love/hate, she thought to herself, and they don't even know it! A sudden movement made her glance over at the pillar opposite her. Behind it was standing Sirius, with an identical grin to Ashley's on his face. He looked over at her slowly, and winked slyly. Ashley winked back.

SSSSS

Lily stared out her dorm room window at the magnificent sky above. Not even the Great Hall ceiling compared to the real thing, with the wind on her face. A shooting star swished across the sky, leaving a trail of sparkles behind it. A sudden though struck Lily.

"I wish…" she trailed off as she realized that she didn't actually know what to wish for. Unbidden, and image of James Potter leapt to her mind, with his annoying smile and pushy attitude.

"I wish James Potter would stop asking me out." She smiled grimly. There was a wish not wasted.

SSSSS

James still stood at the window where Lily had left him. He watched the stars, not really thinking about anything. Just then a shooting star shot out across the sky, sparkling and flying as fast as a snitch. A sudden impulse took him over, and he made a wish, smiling to himself.

"I wish that the next time I ask her out, Lily Evans will say yes."

SSSSS

Dumbledor watched the star shoot out of his wand and fly across the night sky, illuminating everything in its path. The night sky tonight had rather inspired him. The star he had just sent off was enchanted to grant every wish that was made on it. Not anything harmful of course, just the little things. Another ingenious clause, if he did think so himself was that the wishes would wear off after a week. After all, it wouldn't be had to have children being able to fly forever.

He wondered if, in the morning, there would be many first years leading around ponies. After all, it was what _he_ would wish for. That, and a pair of new bed socks.

SSSSS

A/N Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! AND… Please review again! Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is lovely.


End file.
